


If I’m Doing This Right, I’ll Be Leaving Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a bastard…and that’s the only coherent thought that Cas can make out, cause said bastard just sucked his brain out through his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I’m Doing This Right, I’ll Be Leaving Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I had porned in three years and the first time I had porned for Supernatural. Any and all spelling errors are mine. Title shamelessly swiped from 3OH!3’s “We Are Young”, which was on repeat when I wrote this.

Cas bit at his lip, trying to stifle the moan that was intent on forcing its way out, and threw his head back, opening a new expanse of skin for Dean and that mouth of his to explore.

“So greedy for this Cas.” The dark-haired man whimpered. He’d been ridiculously hard all evening, or at least since he saw his roommate walk into the club wearing that black button up that lived in that back of his closet with the sleeves rolled off to reveal his forearms and a pair of dark blue jeans that really had no right to be hanging from his hips the way that they were. Dean only chuckled and went back to mapping out every inch of Castiel’s skin with tongue.

“Dean…fuck…” Yeah, Cas had been screwed from that moment. Or maybe it had been the moment that he had felt hands on his hips and a too familiar voice in his ear telling him to be in the bathroom in ten minutes. Yeah, it had to have been that second one, but that really didn’t matter anymore cause right now, Dean had given up on his original task of tasting every little bit of Cas’s neck and was now dropping down onto his knees. “Dean, what are…” The blond fixed him with a dark, lust-filled look and the brunette lost his train of thought.

“Be quiet Cas.” Dean made quick work of the button on Cas’s jeans and pulled them down far enough to reveal his dick, flushed red and leaking. “Wouldn’t want anyone to hear you and come looking.” Cas finally broke eye contact with his roommate and slammed his head back against the wall as he felt Dean’s mouth wrap around the head of his cock and suck lightly. Keeping quiet was going to be an impossible task, and Dean, bastard that he was, had to know this, but again, all thoughts fled from Castiel’s mind as he felt the head of his dick hit the back of Dean’s throat and the blond swallowed around it.

“Fuck…Dean…I can’t…” He had been teetering close to the edge all night and just the knowledge that he had his cock in Dean Winchester’s mouth was enough to send him spiraling over the edge. And again, Dean is bastard and swallowed every last bit, not close to spilling a drop from that perfect fucking mouth of his. He pulled off and Cas slumped back against the wall, all ability to stand and be coherent had just been sucked out of his dick by the roommate that he had been pining after for months now. Dean just chuckled and pulled himself to his feet, looking like he hadn’t just killed his roommate via blowjob.

“Wow Novak, if I had known that you were that eager for it, I would’ve had you under me months ago.” Yes, Dean Winchester is officially a bastard…and as soon as Cas can think straight, he’s going to show him who’s going to be under who. Castiel Novak doesn’t bottom for anyone, especially for pretty blond boys who think that they can suck his brain out through his dick and get away with it. Oh no, Dean Winchester’s ass is _his_.


End file.
